


Need You

by ourcrashdownblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Erectile Dysfunction, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), but only a little I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourcrashdownblue/pseuds/ourcrashdownblue
Summary: After a long day, Dean and Castiel steal away for some alone time.  But Dean panics when things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	Need You

The swill of beer as it swirled within the bottle was hypnotizing. The silence of the bunker was washed out by the thrum of blood pumping in Dean’s ears. Maybe it was the stress of being Olsen Twins with Other (sensible shoes) Dean all day, or maybe it was running into Hellhounds for the first time in God knows how long. Or maybe it was that Jack had finally gotten his soul back and had begged for Dean and Sam’s forgiveness. Whichever of the million reasons it could be, Dean knew he wasn’t getting any sleep tonight. He was getting too damn old for this crap.

The familiar flutter of tan appeared out of the corner of his trance and he felt his shoulders loosen a little.

“Well, Jack is asleep. But he was inconsolable, I had to use my grace or I don’t think he ever would have fallen asleep on his own. Let alone had any restful sleep,” Cas sighed as he took in the hunter’s, no doubt, glazed-over expression from the kitchen’s doorway.

“Hmm?” Dean shook his head once the angel’s words penetrated the cotton in his brain.

“I said Jack is asleep now,” Cas’s eyes softened at Dean’s still slack features and took a few steps closer to the man resting against the counter, “And it looks as though you need to rest as well.”

“Yeah, right,” Dean scoffed, “As nice as that sounds, I don’t think my brain’s gonna stop going a mile a minute long enough.”

“I know this has been a difficult day for you, Dean. It has for all of us,” Cas raised a comforting hand to rest on the hunter’s cheek, letting out the breath he’d been holding when Dean keened into the touch, “Is there any way I could be of help?”

This...whatever this new thing was between them had begun sometime after they’d returned from their second trip to Purgatory. After Cas had heard his prayer something had changed. It’s not like they talked about it. Not really, anyway, and hell if Dean was having that conversation tonight. No, he needed something else from the angel tonight.

“Just, uh, just c’mere, man,” Dean muttered, barely loud enough for Cas to hear.

Dean kept his eyes on the floor as he set his beer bottle on the counter, still not looking up as the angel wrapped his arms over flannel shoulders. Dean’s hands rested at the small of Cas’s back as he let his eyes finally flutter shut. Even if Dean didn’t have a name for this new thing, it still shook him to his core how easily it seemed to come to both of them. A few more lingering touches here, extra hugs there, and the occasional evening spent kissing and touching his angel was all they had added. The trust he had in the angel, and the angel had for him, were already there. A concrete foundation just waiting to be built upon. And it all just felt so...good. Better than he probably deserved.

He’d been so worried that Cas would want more than he could give, that he’d want the words Dean had a hard time admitting to himself--let alone another living being. Whenever Dean couldn’t look into Cas’s adoring eyes when they touched like this, or every time he couldn’t make himself spit out the words to ask for what he needed, Dean was sure that Cas would pull away for good. But it hadn’t happened yet. And Dean was crossing his fingers that the angel’s celestial patience would keep matching his good ol’ Winchester emotional constipation.

“Is it alright if I watch over you tonight?” Cas’s soft words hummed in his ear and buzzed against his chest.

They both knew what the angel was really asking. Dean’s head nodded against Cas’s shoulder, savoring the way their matching scruff sent shivers down his spine. He took another deep breath (Cas always smelled like rain) and drew back, squaring his shoulders. Without another word, Dean took the angel’s hand and turned toward the door to lead the way.

Inside his room, the hunter shucked off his jeans in silence, throwing his flannel and shirt into the laundry basket he kept in the closet. He stole glances at Cas as the angel removed his own articles of clothing. With each new inch of exposed tan skin, Dean could feel the persistent knots in his stomach unfurling. And each time bright blue eyes caught his, the angel would give a small smirk that was becoming contagious.

Dean knew he loved the angel. Hell, that had been an unshakable fact in his mind for nearly as long as he’d known him. Sure, Dean had fought those feelings tooth-and-nail for the better part of a decade, but it hadn’t made one lick of difference. He’d only postponed the inevitable. It was actually kinda surprising that he’d held out this long, but he supposed he had that constant, surly, nagging voice to thank for that. John Winchester certainly hadn’t intended on raising any sissy boys, but here Dean was. About to screw his worries away with another dude. _Your boy likes angel ass, ain’t you proud of me, Dad? Aren’t you proud of your little fa--_

“Stop it.”

Dean’s eyes snapped up to those pools of blue that were as familiar to him as the back of his hand. He hadn’t even realized he’d zoned out once he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Huh?”

“Your thoughts are very loud when you’re distressed, Dean,” the boxer-clad angel sat down beside him with as much dignity as if he were still wearing his three-piece suit, “And I won’t allow you to think so ill of yourself, you’ve done absolutely nothing to deserve such cruelty.”

Dean’s humorless laugh was punched from his chest. He wasn’t in the mood to put up much of a fight, and to be honest, Cas’s unwavering voice almost made Dean have as much faith in the angel’s words as he himself did.

“Okay, Cas, you win.”

Dean’s lips spread into a soft smile when Cas lightly rested his head on the hunter’s shoulder, eyes still as intent as ever. Before he and Cas got together like this, it’d been a long while since Dean had let anybody touch him and-- _Jesus_ \--cuddle, him like his angel did. Even then, with any hook up he’d had ever had--or even with Lisa, for that matter--he’d always been ever so slightly removed from it. Never fully letting himself ease into it because, well, a hunter always had to be ready for anything. It was just a part of The Life. It was a part he hadn’t even realized existed until the first night he’d been with Cas. He was a freakin’ Angel of Lord who could smite any creature of the night that came lurking. What was there to fear when a being with that much power and that much love was tucked up against him?

The invigorating scratch of dull nails across his scalp jolted him from his thoughts. His angel had his fingers twisted in Dean’s short hair, applying just enough pressure to force Dean to look him in the eyes. Dean knew damn well that he was blushing under the intense ocean blue gaze, but he was finding it harder and harder to care as the angel scooched closer. Their bare thighs brushed together. Another tan hand ran down his shoulder all the way to twine their fingers together on Dean’s knee, leaving a line of lightning in its wake.

Dean surged forward, meeting the angel’s eager chapped lips. This was how it seemed to go every time they came together like this. After Cas’s first long lingering touch--maybe it was skimming his fingertips of his jawline, or smoothing a hand from his tailbone up to the back of the hunter’s neck--Dean would reach his breaking point. Something in his brain would just snap and suddenly there was no use fighting how much he wanted the angel.

“Need you,” Dean’s voice cracked in the otherwise silent air between them. Cas pulled the man’s body closer, not at all hiding the smile he had pressed to the Dean’s lips.

“Of course, Dean. Anything,” Cas’s gravel voice was edged with a possessiveness that made Dean’s toes curl.

In one abrupt motion, the hunter all but hauled Cas into his lap, nipping and sucking at the collarbone now within reach. He skimmed his callused hands down and gripped tight into the meat of the angel’s ass, massaging and relishing the little mewls Cas was letting out against his temple. One of Cas’s hands was still firmly twised in his blond hair while he drew delicious scratches across Dean’s bare back.

“Oh, _Dean_ ,” Cas groaned. As Cas pressed fervent kisses in an arc between his temples, Dean drew the angel in even closer. Cas’s impatient little ruts against his thigh had the hunter humming out from the pit of his stomach and drawing his angel even further into his lap. The electrifying heat of Cas on top of him, the breathy grunts and groans, the throbbing line of his angel’s cock rubbing against his own--

_Soft_ cock.

_What in the name of all that was holy?!_

“Dean…?” Cas had frozen above him, evidently Dean wasn’t the only one who had noticed.

Dean’s eyes flashed down to his boxers. Nothing. Not even the start of a tent, and Mr. Sex-On-Legs had been literally grinding on him! What the hell was wrong with him?!

And Dean Winchester did not yelp, as he damn near threw Cas off of him to stand up.

“Jesus, I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean muttered over his shoulder cheeks glowing red. He raked his hands through his hair as he darted to the laundry basket. He made quick work pulling his jeans back up, even hopping on one foot in his haste.

“Dean--”

“I’m just, I’m just gonna…” Dean didn’t want to hear it, he wasn’t sure if he could look Cas in the eyes. He had to get out of there, “Gonna go...go for a drive…”

There was no way in Heaven or Hell that he could face the disappointment he just knew would be on the angel’s face. He’d let him down. Here Cas was locked, loaded, and ready to go and Dean couldn’t even get it up enough to give the angel what he wanted. And, even worse, Cas probably thought it was somehow his own fault. As though Cas was somehow the screwed up one between the two of them. _Broken in every other way, might as well have a broken dick I guess. Maybe Cas’ll finally see I’m not worth--_

“Dean. _Stop_ ,” Cas’s voice cracked like thunder through Dean’s thoughts. The hunter froze in his tracks, eyes downcast as he continued to face the wall. His shirt hung at his side until he finally let it fall to the floor in defeat. Who was he kidding? He wasn’t going anywhere, of course Cas wasn’t gonna let this go.

He wasn’t sure when Cas had risen from the bed, but suddenly solid arms snaked around Dean’s chest and hips. He melted into the touch when he felt himself be pulled back into the warm wall of his angel’s body. Dean could feel the Cas’s stubble prickling his skin where the angel’s cheek was resting against his shoulder. Dean rolled his head back and stared at the ceiling, he could still feel his heart skipping a beat and he didn’t even really know why.

“Dean?” Cas waited for a response, but seemed to accept the silence as having Dean’s attention, “I am not mad. You can feel that can’t you?”

“Look, man, I’m, sor--” Dean began, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Stop. No more apologizing, Dean Winchester. You have nothing to be sorry for, do you understand?” Cas’s voice rolled to a softer note, breath dancing across Dean’s shoulder, “And you are not broken. Nothing about you is ‘broken’.”

Dean scoffed, even as his cheeks grew impossibly brighter, “Easy for you to say--”

“It is,” the edge in Cas’s voice had Dean snapping his mouth closed, “because it’s true, Dean.” Dean rolled his eyes and bit his lip, even as he felt himself sinking back even further into the angel’s hold.

“Cas...I…”

“Yes?” Dean let out a frustrated sigh when he couldn’t yank the words out of his throat. Why was this always so damn difficult for him? “I don’t..I mean, I liked what we were doing, ya’know? So...I don’t…why...”

“You are unsure why you weren’t able to maintain an erection even though you were sexually aroused?”

Dean couldn't help the bark of laughter he let out, it eased away the hard set of his jaw and left the shadow of a smile in its place. Leave it to Cas, to be that sexy and that weird all in one sentence, “Y-Yeah, something like that.”

In the beat of silence, the hunter felt Cas’s little smirk against his skin. A light thrum of affection radiated through his body as the angel gave him a light squeeze and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade. _What am I gonna do with you angel?_

“Not leave me,” Cas muttered.

"Quit reading my thoughts," Dean said, lips twitching up into a soft smile.

The angel slowly unwrapped himself from Dean, trailing his fingers over smooth skin. He clasped one of Dean’s hands in his own and gave an encouraging tug in the bed’s direction, “Come back to bed?”

Dean’s eyes landed back down on the floor in front of him as he allowed Cas to pull him along. He didn’t look up until they stood beside the bed and he felt Cas’s hand come up to cup his cheek, brushing his thumb along the hunter’s lower lip. Cas placed a chaste kiss to Dean’s cheek and then on his lips, drawing back with a soft gummy smile. It was an adoring smile that wasn’t aiming to start anything, just simply showing love. Cas guided Dean to lay back in the bed and lowered himself over top of the hunter so that he almost resembled a blanket, drawing the sheets up around them in the process.

The angel burrowed himself further against the hunter, nosing at the pulse point on his neck. Cas huffed a content little sigh that tickled Dean’s collarbone. The last drops of anxiety in Dean’s bones evaporated with the heat of his angel in his arms--right where he belonged.

“I love you, Cas.”

The words were out of Dean’s mouth before he’d even realized he’d thought them. He felt another beaming smile against him, and somewhere along the line Cas’s fingers had intertwined with his own. Dean kissed his angel’s knuckles simply because he could.

“I know, Dean,” Cas sighed, as though it were the most factual statement in the world, “I love you as well.”


End file.
